


[translation] Drawn from Life

by evitas



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evitas/pseuds/evitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I remember," Bucky says, but that's not entirely true. Set after The Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[translation] Drawn from Life

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drawn From Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494514) by [littlerhymes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerhymes/pseuds/littlerhymes). 



> Here is the Chinese translation of littlerhymes' wonderful work, Drawn from Life, which can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1494514. All credits go to the original author and thanks for letting me do this!

最终是Bucky找到了Steve，而并非相反。

 

Steve回家时很晚了，他帮了Sam的忙——出席给退伍军人管理所筹款的活动，可实际上他只是用了几个小时微笑和握手而已。他发现Bucky在打开的窗边紧张的蜷在一起，好像哪怕Steve的一个眼神不对他就做好了跳出去的准备。

 

“我记得，”Bucky终于说，声音沙哑，“我认识你。Steve。”

 

这就是Steve唯一需要听见的。他大步穿过整个房间，像是永远不想放手一样的抱着Bucky。慢慢的，Bucky的手臂也攀上来，直到他也抱住了Steve。

 

*

 

我记得，Bucky说，但这并不完全是事实。

 

他的记忆里有空白，瞬间的缺失，或是整章被撕掉的回忆。Bucky记得他们的学校和一起上学的教室，却记不起他六年级时喜欢过的姑娘的名字。他知道从他们布鲁克林的家到当地小店路上的每个转弯，却不记得他最爱点的鸡尾酒是Boston cooler。

 

Steve认为那种感觉一定就像是你知道一首歌的调子，而且没法不哼出来，但歌词却在嘴边就是想不起。

 

他又一次和Bucky谈过，Bucky咧咧嘴却没有否认，“所以，那是什么意思？”他说，“你的职责就是帮我想起歌词？”

 

完全就是这个意思。Steve每和Bucky在一起一天，Bucky就会想起来更多。他们一起填补歌曲的空白，那些小节，一次解决一行。

 

这并不容易。每一个分享过的回忆和微笑，Bucky都会有短暂的瞬间心神飘忽，他的身体就在Steve旁边，可他的双眼是完全的空白，完全的封闭。这些瞬间让Steve无比恐惧，但它们还是会过去。

 

这远不是容易的事情，但Steve从不害怕困难。困难是他知道该如何克服的东西。

 

*

 

Sam在他和Steve的晨跑之后顺便在他家停了一下。他在进门前犹豫了一会儿，用专业人士的眼光扫视了房间的每个角落。

 

“他不在，”Steve在Sam提问前就说，“他出去了。”他知道Sam信不过Bucky，觉得即使他很真诚也仍然不稳定。

 

“不在？”Sam靠在厨房的吧台上，随意又小心的大口的喝着一杯水，“还以为他会低调点。还以为这是我们说好了的。”

 

我们指的是他和Natasha，Hill和Fury，在这个秘密上Steve唯一信得过的几个人。

 

Steve抬头看着，没法控制声音里的愤怒，“我又不是他的监护人。”他能感到自己的肩膀自我保护性的耸起，他强迫自己放下肩，保持语气平和。“他只是出去了。散步。适应回到这个世界，就这样。”

 

Sam挑起了一边的眉毛，好像在说，这样你就相信了他？

 

问题只在于他有多想相信。

 

*

 

Steve和Bucky一起逛了逛华盛顿特区，他们去看了史密森尼博物馆还有些纪念建筑，以及一些酒吧、公园和二手唱片店。他们散步，聊天，给对方讲故事，Steve正试着还给Bucky他曾经拥有的生活。

 

他们去了一个酒吧，一个低级酒吧，去那儿的人要么就是在那喝了几十年酒的老人，要么就是图便宜的年轻人。他们坐进一个隔间都没人会多看他们一眼。

 

“让你想起点什么了吗？”Steve说，视线从他的啤酒上越过，随意的就像是在说“天气真好，不是么？”。这就是谈话的开始。

 

“是。”Bucky斜视着，Steve看来他仍旧太苍白憔悴，即使这在一点点改变。他扫视着人群，眼神飘忽，“是的，这让我想起点什么。那个女孩。”他说，冲着房间另一边点头，“她让我想起我约会过的一个女士。她的名字是什么来的？Carol？Clara？”他捏着手指，皱起眉头。

 

“Christine。”Steve说，提示Bucky。

 

“对了，Christine。”Bucky揉了揉他的下巴，看上去在想什么。“我们就是在这样的地方遇见她的，是不是？然后我带她去看了场电影……”

 

“你确实带她去了，”Steve笑着说，“但是你接她接晚了，以至于她整晚都不肯和你说话。我和她的好朋友不得不坐在你俩中间，像两个傻子一样的给你们传话。”

 

“我表现的相当好，不是么？”Bucky低下头，大笑着说。

 

他们就是这样解决的。像是来回的扔一个球，故事就在他们中间建构起来，如果Bucky卡住了，Steve就会立刻接下去。

 

*

 

Natasha比Sam更直接。“我不相信他。”她在Steve的注视下耸耸肩。

 

“就算你不听我的，”Sam说，声音一如既往的理智，“至少告诉我你会听她的话？”

 

他们努力的劝说了这么久，Steve感到这是欠他们的人情。“好吧，”他终于说，眼神看向窗外，好避免直视Sam因为放松而垮下来的肩膀，以及Natasha冷静的点头。

 

“做你们该做的。但在你们确定之前我不想知道细节。”

 

*

 

Steve一遍又一遍的画着Bucky。

 

开始只是铅笔打出的淡淡线稿，后来加重了力度在本是空白的纸张上创造阴影、线条和形状。就像给曲调加上歌词，这也是Steve喜欢的一个比喻，好像他只是给本来就在那里的Bucky一个外形，只等他想起。

 

无论如何，这至少可以算是一种视角。

 

*

 

Steve不是Bucky的监护人，况且世界上也没有一把Steve愿意用来绑住Bucky的锁。

 

他仍然随时会逃走：午夜之后，总是从窗户进出而从不是门。他会一路沉默的把靴子，武器和装甲扔在地摊上，最后滑到床上，躺在Steve身边，近的可以互相触碰。

 

（这也是Bucky的主意。“我做噩梦，”他说，第一晚，好像这就可以解释一切。Steve只是点点头没有拒绝，害怕一旦他说了什么Bucky就会跑掉，或者他自己会醒来。）

 

可这一次，他爬上床直接钻进了Steve的手臂，把自己的嘴唇贴在了Steve的上。他的动作很笨拙，也很小心，好像他之前从没吻过那么多女人，好像接吻是他从指南上学来的。这一定也是他忘记了而正试着回忆的事情。

 

“Bucky，”Steve片刻之后说，把脸背向Bucky，不是因为他不想要而是因为他太想，仅仅保持现状就让他浑身颤抖。他感到Bucky的触碰有些犹豫，一个念头闪过，也许这是Bucky说“谢谢”的方式。“听着，你不必——”

 

“但是我想，”Bucky简单的说，但这已经足够让Steve屈服于他心中太大的渴望。

 

他一遍一遍的吻着Bucky，每次都会变得更容易。更容易，更甜蜜，也太过美好，直到Bucky嘴唇的感觉和味道变得熟悉，不再像是全新的事物；Steve想他没有耐心等到他们一起回忆这个，他不想让这个也成为一个可以讲述的故事。

 

仍然是Bucky先做出了下一步，他伸手向下抓着Steve的短裤。可这次Steve确实后退了，他握住了Bucky的腰，尽管这瞬间很甜蜜可他并不希望这发生的太快。“急什么？”他微笑着说，“我哪儿也不去。我们有的是时间。”

 

有那么一瞬间Bucky全身都在颤抖，双眼紧闭，有那么一瞬间，好像他完全离开了这里，好像他在自己脑海里一个很深很深、Steve触不可及的地方。但他接着就张开了眼睛，他又变回了Bucky，坏笑着，“你是对的，”他说，“总得给下次留点什么。”

 

所以他们继续接吻，直到睡去，Steve有意识的下一件事情就是早晨了。

 

Steve之后一定会对此十分感激。

 

*

 

Natasha从安全电话线路给Steve打了电话。“我和Sam需要和你谈谈，”她说，语气很严肃，“很紧急。确认没人跟踪你再过来。”

 

他们让他坐下然后告诉了他一切。

 

事后，他们眼里的同情让他想找个地方躲起来。

 

Natasha说话时的语气很温柔，“你只需要调整几天心情，仅此而已。几天之后一切都会结束。”

 

Sam把手搭在Steve的肩上，“我很遗憾。我们都会在这帮你，Steve，你知道的。你不需要独自面对。”

 

他们如此努力，他们也是那么的在乎他，所以Steve只是点了点头，他试着说了一些该说的话，可是连谢谢他都说的磕磕绊绊。

 

之后他却记不起自己说过的任何一个字。

 

*

 

Natasha和Sam发现的事实是：

 

Hydra从来没想过要让冬兵就这么轻易的离开——那可是他们完美的士兵，和完美的武器。而了解了他的过去之后，他们自然会有一个备选计划。

 

当他把Steve从水中拖出来的三天之后，他被Hydra在华盛顿的最后一个实验室找到了。他们把他拉回去，给他洗脑，又重写了他的记忆。

 

从无数的旧影像资料和照片里，从神盾局几十年的智慧和Hydra的监视里，他们重造了一个计划，把它直接植入到冬兵的脑子里。他们告诉他该说什么，该怎样说，去哪里，该做什么，他们把他带到他该出现的地方，最后扣动扳机。

 

*

 

又是在公园里，他们坐在树荫下，看着小孩子们玩棒球。Bucky向后靠着，回忆起另一个故事。

 

“帮我想想41年我们去看Phillies-Dodgers比赛的那天。”他要说的是那个坐在他们后排的大嘴巴男人，他把饮料洒在了Steve的衬衫上，而Steve得使劲拽着Bucky才能阻止他给那人一拳。“天哪，”他说，摇着头，“比起那男的，你倒是更生我的气。”

 

“是啊。”Steve小声的说。

 

那是个不错的故事。是段美好的记忆。和Steve回忆的毫无差别。

 

“是啊。“Steve又说，他的手指伸进草丛，抓着泥土，如果不是他有超级战士那铁铸的内脏，他也许就要呕吐出来了。

 

自从Natasha和Sam告诉他他们的发现之后，他就不停的在脑海里回放着过去的几个星期，然而，没有一点，一点值得怀疑的地方。甚至是Bucky——甚至是他触摸着Steve说着——

 

*

 

我记得，冬兵说，从窗户外爬进来。我认识你。然后Steve就推翻自己，指望那些都是真的。

 

但是我想，冬兵说，接着用一个吻完成完美的欺骗。然后Steve就让自己索取他以为是出于自愿的奖励。

 

每次Bucky回到Steve身边他都变得更好，更像是他记得的那个Bucky。或者更准确的说，他更像是Steve拼了命希望他存在的Bucky。

 

因为无论冬兵何时离开，他根本不是去散步或是晒太阳。他是去接受命令。任务报告。Hydra拿出他们有的一切电脑零件，筛选着可以复活神盾局的信号，或者是那个最终，不可避免的，会替代它的组织。然后他们就开始着手改善他们的模型。

 

Zola是怎样说的？你得让人们相信那是他们自己的选择，让他们自愿接受他们的失败。Hydra远在Steve之前就了解了这些。他及时的发现，出于爱，他迟早会到达为了Bucky可以付出一切的地步。一切。

 

*

 

他靠在Steve的肩上，而Steve努力不让自己退缩回去。“我在你眼里是这样的，Steve？”他说，冲着素描本点头。

 

那是一幅三天前Bucky坐在窗前时的画，他看上去思绪很重却又很满足。一个在生活中从未真实存在的画面，这只是Steve作为一个愚蠢参与者的欺骗事件。

 

“我以为我更帅的。”他笑着说，完美的模仿着Steve想要的一切。

 

Steve挤出一个微笑。他转头，让冬兵的吻落在自己的嘴唇上。

 

*

 

两天后Bucky又一次离开了Steve的住处。这一次他们准备好了。

 

冬兵的手臂上有一个追踪器，和Hydra在洞察计划之后用来搜集他的信息的那个一样。他们捕捉着信号——感谢Stark工业，来自Maria Hill的小礼物——一路到特区外的一个地下室。

 

那里有12个装备到不同等级的Hydra特工，入口有三个机关，以及一个高科技安全保障系统，如果有侵略者就会发出红色警报。再容易不过。一旦系统崩溃，他们就可以长驱直入，在Hydra不知情的情况下拿下他们。Steve解决掉了机关，Sam断后，Natasha则带着两把枪直接滑进去。

 

当Sam和Natasha解决中央地区时，Steve正处理掉一切武装，快速的奔向后面的实验室。他闯进门，发现有两名特工，持枪射击。他躲在一个水泥柱子背后，等待着枪声平息，接着他反身打倒了他们，一个用盾牌，一个用大弧度的踢腿。几秒之内就解决了战斗。

 

他扔掉了盾牌，走过他们昏迷的躯体，除了后面绑着冬兵的椅子他什么都不在乎。

 

冬兵在绑带下颤抖着，他目光呆滞的望着，嘴里塞着黑色的橡胶，而嘴角滴着白色的泡沫。夹在他头上的机器仍然发热到无法触碰——无论他们对他做了什么，Steve都阻止的太晚了。

 

Steve摘下冬兵头上的机器和嘴里的护枷时手在颤抖着。他听见自己的声音，摇摆不定，充满恐惧的说着，“Bucky，Bucky，是我，我在这。”

 

冬兵只是盯着他。“Bucky是谁？”他说，他口中缓慢而含混的吐出词语，“你是谁？我认识你吗？”

 

Steve看向别处，困难的吞咽口水。他被洗脑了，记忆却还没有被写进去。

 

事实是——即使冬兵说了是，即使他说了Steve，那也不可能是真的。这样更好。更干净。这才是真实。

 

尽管他知道，尽管他了解另外一种结果会让他恶心，会让他的胃翻江倒海，而这一刻的更好的结果仍然让他产生了挫败感。

 

“不，”Steve最终说。他摇摇头，用手背擦了擦眼睛。“我的意思是。你曾经，认识我，很久很久以前。”

 

“什么？”

 

“没什么。”Steve又摇了摇头。“什么都没有。”


End file.
